


dearest lillie

by pandoraz



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Hamilton References, Letters, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoraz/pseuds/pandoraz
Summary: it's totally not based on "dear theodosia"—okay, yeah, it is.lusamine writes a poem-sorta letter to lillie, who stays in alola.





	1. opening the letter

Lusamine eyed the paper and pen in front of her. Her eyes narrowed.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" she asked, turning to her son, Gladion.

He shrugged, sitting down on a chair next to the bed in which his mother lay. "They said to write a letter to Lillie," he said blankly, his eyes meeting Lusamine's.

"A letter?"

"I mean, it's been a while since you last wrote one, which was to Father, but who knows whatever happened to him?"

Lusamine nodded. "I suppose you're right. Then I shall."

 

 

Something came in the mail.

Lillie stayed with Moon while her mom was recuperating back in Kanto. They were quite intimate with each other after what'd happened, what with Lusamine becoming the Mother Beast and Moon having to save Lillie from potential death.

Lillie was the first one to wake up, with her girlfriend's eyes fluttering open. "I hear the doorbell," she said, putting on her slippers and walking out of the bedroom; Moon followed suit and they both opened the door to a postman waving a letter in his hands.

"A letter to Lillie Aetheria from Lusamine Aetheria." he said. "From Kanto."

The blonde's eyes widened. "From Mother!" she exclaimed, taking the letter from the postman.

"What does it say?! What does it say?!" Moon replied, almost too excitedly.

 

 

"A letter, eh?" Moon giggled, placing a hand on her mouth. "Don't emails do the trick?"

Lillie scoffed, her eyes closed as she opened the envelope. "I used to be pen pals with a girl who lived in Kalos; in fifth grade, to be exact."

When the envelope was finally opened, Lillie pulled out a paper folded like a brochure; within its contents were those of a letter's. Lillie's eyes opened to view the structure of the letter. It was written like a poem, she'd noticed; did Lusamine find an interest in poetry during her days at rehab?

Moon looked at the letter, her chin on Lillie's shoulder. "Ehhh? Since when was your mom a poet?"

"I... don't know," Lillie answered, moving her fingers along the delicate texture of the letter's border, "but it just seems weird that she'd even send me a letter in this fashion."

"Aww, that's great!" her girlfriend jested in a teasing voice. "A mom sending a letter to her beloved daughter!"

"Stop that," Lillie groaned.

"Read it!" Moon repeated to her. "Reaaaaad! Ittttttt!"

Lillie sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll read it."


	2. dear lillie

_My daughter, Lillie,_

_What to say to you?_

 

Lillie trembled a bit when she read the first line. "Oh, Mother," she said in a soft spoken voice. Moon held her close.

 

_You have my eyes; you have your father's smile._

_When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart._

 

The blonde tried to hold back her tears. Moon swore she could actually sense them.

 

_I lay in bed, hoping you'll be right here._

_In fact, I recall when you were so young and small;_

_when you smiled, you knocked me out and I fell apart._

_I thought I was so smart._

 

"She remembered," Lillie gasped, water welling in her eyes as she struggled to control her emotions.

 

_One day, you will come of age for Aether Foundation._

_I promise I'll make it right for you._

_When it's strong enough, I'll pass the future to you;_

_I'll give the world to you._

 

Lillie's tears poured.

 

_You'll blow us all away, Lillie._

_Someday._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Your beloved mother._

 

Her almost quiet tear shedding downgraded into loud sobbing. She cried tears of joy as Moon embraced her.

"That's a beautiful poem," Moon remarked. " _Much_ kudos."

She sniffled. "I-I know, I know, Moon," she struggled to say. "A-and a-after what we'd been through at t-that time, it's just... i-it's just nice to see her acting like a caring mother again."

"Yeah." Moon nodded. "That's true."

 

 

Lusamine called from the bed. "Gladion?"

"Yeah?" The boy appeared at the door; a blank expression could be seen on his face.

"Do you think... do you think that perhaps Lillie appreciated the letter I gave to her?"

The woman wanted to bite back her words—she asked as if she were far too negative to think about it herself—but it was too late. Gladion walked over to the bed and gave her a smile for the first time that night. "I'm sure of it, Mother," he said.

Lusamine gave a sigh of relief in return, looking over towards the small window the bright moonlight shone through.

"I suppose so, as well."

**Author's Note:**

> the girl who was pen pals with lillie is serena lmao


End file.
